User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/ Spooktober Horror Contest 2: Alienation - Results!
Alrighty everybody, we may have had a few people drop out, but this has still been one of BTFF's most successful contests period as of late, with a whopping ten contestants managing to turn their stuff in on time, even if just barely! It goes to show that you can give a horse a month, but you can't make him stop procrastinating until the last possible second. Anyways, onto the results! Tenth Place - Ultra FredBen by Strike You took Golden Freddy and put an Omnitrix on it. I'm not even sure how to respond to that. Ninth Place - Sumukk by Creeper This is an alien contest, not a planet contest. You barely even mentioned the aliens in favor of giving them an edgy planet. I'd also like to point out that Polymorphs are single-celled organisms. They don't have blood. They don't even have a solid body. What would they bleed. What. Eighth Place - Bloodpire by Joemongous You put Whampire in a top hat and slapped on a shitton of completely random abilities. okay Seventh Place - The Destroyer by DarkEmp Okay aside from stealing Creeper's unnecessary file gimmick, this aliens also has pretty much nothing to do with Halloween or even being mildly spooky. Sixth Place - Skulldemon by Dino The backstory is silly and unnecessary and the powers seem random, but there did seem to be at least some thought put into this one. Fifth Place - Masquerade (Earth-210) by Shadow There's nothing really wrong with this alien, but it seems to be more standard "edgy" fare than it is anything Halloweeny. Fourth Place - Ebomination by Ethan I know this alien was created specifically for a Halloween special, so points for using it in a relevant way, but it's really not a very unique concept and has very little to do with Halloween in and of itself. Props for the thought put into the design, at least. Third Place - Wither Mortis by Killjoy This is a pretty nicely Halloweeny alien, but if there's one word I'd use to describe it, it would be "standard". It's good, there's nothing wrong with it, but it feels very plain compared to the second and first place entries. (On a side note, although the art has no impact on the score, I'd still like to give you props for it. Very nice stylization.) Second Place - Dead Man Walking by Aaron >Making me decode binary and go to a page on a different wiki entirely All your completely unnecessary tomassery aside, good entry. A fairly unique entity with an edge of mystery and horror. Nice and Halloweeny. First Place - Vein-Triloquist by Beast As soon as Beast submitted this page, I know at least a few other contestants went "Well shit" and the rest probably just silently accepted their fates. This is a thing of beauty, it really is. Art aside because I'm not giving points for art (though I absolutely love it), the design itself is fantastic and descriptive, the powers are suitably unnerving, the weaknesses are good, the lore is incredibly well thought-out, and really just everything about this entry is incredible, and I hold no qualms about slapping it with a gold medal. ---- Conclusion Well everybody, that's a wrap for this year's Spooktober contest! Thank you to all the participants, congratulations to Beast for winning, and I hope everyone had fun! See you next year, and Happy Halloween! Category:Blog posts